Usually, when a boat is not being used, a tarpaulin or like cover is placed over the top of the boat so that the boat will be protected from excessive wear and damage from the sun's rays and rain water.
A common problem associated with most tarpaulin and other like boat covers is the excessive accumulation of rain water on a top surface thereof which causes the tarpaulin to sag and stretch towards a center portion thereof. The weight of the accumulated water makes it difficult to remove the tarpaulin when it is desired to use the boat. Additionally, the excessive weight of the accumulated water on the top surface of the tarpaulin often causes the securing means on the tarpaulin to give way resulting in the collapse of the tarpaulin and entry of the accumulated water into the interior of the boat.
In the past, there have been numerous attempts to prevent the accumulation of excess water on tarpaulins or boat covers. One attempt in solving this problem is the placement of a pole extended in a substantially vertical orientation between a deck of the boat and a center portion of the tarpaulin on a lower side thereof so as to form a tent-like configuration. While this method is somewhat effective, water still accumulates in several areas between the pole and the side of the boat. Additionally, the force exerted by the pole on the center of the tarpaulin causes the tarpaulin to be stretched thereby permanently damaging the original taut fitting of the tarpaulin.
Another attempt at solving the problem of preventing excessive water from accumulating on the top surface of the tarpaulin includes placing a bow-shaped member between the opposite gunnels on an underside of the tarpaulin so as to raise a center portion thereof above the level of the sides of the boat. This method also causes the tarpaulin to be stretched from its desired taut fitting configuration. Also, the bow tends to slip out of place as puddles begin to form on the top surface of the tarpaulin near the sides of the boat.
A somewhat more effective solution to the longstanding problem associated with boat covers is found in the patent to Lokken, U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,772. The patent to Lokken discloses a drain attachment for flexible boat covers comprising a fitting secured to the boat cover having a bore extending therethrough adapted to extend through an opening in the cover, and further including an out-turned flange at the upper end thereof for engagement with the upper surface of the cover. A clamping element is removably attached to the fitting for clamping of the fitting to upper and lower surfaces of the boat cover. A flexible conduit is connected to the fitting and to a conventional drain outlet in the transom of the boat so that water is permitted to be drained therethrough from an upper surface of the cover. While the drain attachment disclosed in Lokken is effective for its intended purpose, there still exists a need in the related art for a tarpaulin drainage system adapted to be easily and readily installed on existing boat covers or tarpaulins so that the accumulation of water on a top surface thereof will be prevented.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drainage system for a tarpaulin or boat cover to drain water from a top surface thereof thereby effectively preventing accumulation of water thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drainage system which is adapted for easy and ready attachment with any existing boat cover or tarpaulin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tarpaulin drainage system comprising a drain fitting having a downwardly extending rigid tube structured and configured to puncture the tarpaulin so that the drainage system may be easily and readily attached thereto.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tarpaulin drainage system comprising a drain fitting having a rigid tube integrally formed with a top plate wherein the rigid tube includes an open bottom end having a cutting edge and sharpened distal point disposed thereon for puncturing the tarpaulin so that the rigid tube may be passed therethrough.